Still Believe You
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Jean percaya jika Eren bisa membuat perubahan pada timnya. Dan dia yakin hanya Eren yang bisa dia percaya. Namun, kadang ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua meski mereka sudah mempunyai orang yang berarti bagi mereka


Info:

Eren:17 tahun

Rivaille:19 tahun

Jean: 17 tahun

_..._

STILL BELIEVE YOU

Menunggu di halte memang menyebalkan. Begitulah yang Eren rasakan sekarang. Kenapa sih "dia" begitu maniak kebersihan? Sampai-sampai, hanya karena Eren main sepakbola sehingga tubuhnya penuh keringat dan lumput, dia pun ditinggal. Kata Rivaille, dia tidak mau mengotori dirinya. Rivaille adalah kakak kelas yang cukup dekat dengan Eren. Namun, meski hubungan mereka begitu, Rivaille tetap saja punya sisi sadis.

Sambil misuh-misuh sendiri, Eren pun menunggu di halte ini. Kenapa sih lama sekali? Sambil mondar-mandir, dia pun tidak sengaja menginjak kaki seseorang yang cukup tinggi darinya. Orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Oi, bocah! Matamu kemana hah? Sudah kotor, bau lagi."

Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan orang itu, Eren yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf.

" Siapa yang kau bilang kotor dan bau ha?"

"Ya, kau. Siapa lagi?", tatap Jean dengan

"Aku tidak sengaja, dan asal kau tau ya, JEAN _KIRSTEINN, aku tidak pernah berniat mencari masalah denganmu! Kau yang selalu menggangguku." _

_Jean Kirschtein, salah satu teman sekelasnya dan juga satu eskul dengannya. Meskipun sekelas dan satu eskul, mereka selalu bertengkar dimanapun dan ya sekarang ini. Asyik bertengkar, mereka pun melirik bus yang datang. _

_"AKU DULUAAANNN! MINGGIRR!"_

_"AKU YANG DULUAN. MINGGIR KAU JEAN!"_

_"KAU YANG MINGGIR!"_

_"KALIAN BERDUA, JADI NAIK ATAU TIDAAK?" Petugas pun meneriaki mereka._

_"Ha'i." Jawab mereka._

_..._

Di bus, mereka duduk bersebelahan karena bangkunya sudah terisi. Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam, hingga Jean pun menginterupsi keheningan itu.

"E..Eren...", panggil Jean dengan nada lembut.

"Nani?", balas Eren malas.

Jean pun memberikan tissu serta baju ganti untuk Eren, meski tidak menatapnya secara langsung. Rasanya Eren ingin tertawa. Namun, kalau ditertawakan, jarang-jarang kan seorang Jean seperti ini terhadapnya? Eren pun mengambil baju ganti dan tissu, lalu dia membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan team nya padamu, kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin saja kita kalah." Jean pun menunduk.

"Tidak apa, bukan salahmu. Cedera kemarin itu sangat fatal bukan? Untung saja bisa di tangani."

"Tapi, tetap saja. Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya padamu sekarang, team, teman, dan lainnya."

Mendengar ucapan Jean, Eren merasa dejavu. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, Jean juga pernah mempercayakan sesuatu padanya dulu. Tapi Eren lupa, Jean mempercayakan apa. Sebegitu percayanya kah Jean terhadapnya?

"Tentu saja, percayakan padaku." Eren pun tersenyum. "Berusahalah untuk sembuh."

_..._

Eren pun tidak bisa berhenti melangkah untuk ke halte bus itu. Lagi? Ayolah, dia hanya ingin mengembalikan baju yang dipinjami Jean kemarin. Tapi, hanya demi itukah Eren menolak ajakan pulang bersama dengan Rivaille?

Dia menatap jam tangannya dengan risih. Seharusnya, jam segini Jean sudah disini. Kenapa dia tidak datang ya?

"Menungguku ya, heh?"

Eren kaget karena Jean mengagetkan dirinya. Yang mengagetkan hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Siapa yang menunggumu ha? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Nih, ambil."

"Begitukah cara mengembalikan baju yang baik dan benar?"

"Cih, sesukamu saja."

"Bus nya sudah datang tuh. Ayo kecebong."

"KAU YANG KUDA!"

_..._

_Esoknya pun, Eren kembali menuju halte itu lagi. Sebegitu ketagihannya kah dia dengan halte itu? Atau dia..hanya tertarik dengan Jean? Bukankah Eren sudah memiliki Rivaille? Hati Eren benar-benar berkecamuk sekarang. Namun, dia tepis pikiran tentang Jean itu. Eren hanya tetap menunggu disini. Dan sekali lagi Jean datang._

_"Eren...", panggil Jean seraya tersenyum._

_"Eh? Jean..? Mana tatapan meremehkanmu?"_

_Ucapan Eren terpotong dengan datangnya bus. Mereka pun masuk kedalam bus dalam diam, sehingga membuat petugas bus nya terkaget-kaget._

_"Doushite?" , tanya Eren._

_"Nandemonai. Hanya saja...sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pemain lagi.", tukas Jean._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Cederaku, katanya makin parah. Kesalahanku sih mengabaikan nasehat dokter. Aku...tidak ingin kalah darimu."_

_"Jadi kau latihan ketika cedera ha?"_

_Jean tidak menjawab._

_Eren menarik kerah seragam Jean."Bukankah kau bilang sendiri, kau ingin menang? Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Sejujurnya..aku mengkhawatirkanmu."_

_"Aku... tidak ingin tertinggal darimu. Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Duduk diam begitu tidak menyelesaikan masalah. "_

_"DAN SEKARANG APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HA?"_

_"Yang bisa kulakukan...Hanya mempercayaimu sementara. Tapi aku percayakan semua yang ada di tim kita. Dan... jangan kecewakan aku, Eren..."_

_"Jean..."_

_"Aku yakin. Kau mampu mengubah tim , aku merasa pernah mempercayakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku lupa apa itu, tetapi kau membuktikan kalau kau mampu padaku. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan mencoba untuk sembuh."_

_"Jean...Aku, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. PASTII!"_

_"Dan kurasa kau harus mengecilkan volumemu. Kau bahkan berteriak disaat hening begini. Merusak suasana saja."_

_"Etto..." Eren pun duduk kembali._

_"Kebiasaan."_

_"Aku heran, kenapa kau sangat suka naik bus?" _

_Jean mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela bus disampingnya, "Mungkin karena aku menyukai suasananya. Ramai. Dan kau, kenapa menolak ajakan pulang kakak kelas cebol itu?"_

_"Huh, aku yakin kalau dia mendengar ini, nanti kau akan tubuhmu dibuatnya menjadi 10 bagian.", gerutu Eren. "Aku menolaknya ya, karena aku suka naik bus.", jawab Eren asal._

_"Heh? Aku tidak pernah tuh melihatmu naik bus selama ini. Apa kau di hukum ayahmu?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak baka."_

_"Lalu?", tanya Jean._

_"Ya, aku naik karena aku suka."_

_"Begitu ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rivaille-senpai?"_

_"Kenapa kau bertanya?"_

_"Apa salahnya? Kau yakin tidak dihantuinya karena kau memilih naik bus bersama orang lain."_

_"Orang lain?", Eren memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Kau ini lemot juga ya."_

_"Eh, Kau kan bukan orang lain. Kau itu sahabatku tau!", teriak Eren._

_"Ya, sahabat ya..." , gumam Jean pelan._

_"Jean...bagaimana dengan Armin?"_

_"Armin dalam keadaan sehat, tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun."_

_"AKU JUGA TAU ARMIN SEHAT! MAKSUDNYA BAGAIMANA HUBUNGAN KAU DENGANNYA? KAU INI LEMOT!"_

_"KAU YANG PERTANYAAN NYA GAK JELAS. MANA AKU TAU."_

_"SSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!", orang-orang di bus itu pun menegur mereka._

_"Ini semua gara-gara kau, bocah!"_

_"Ini gara-gara kau tau! Menjawabnya kayak gitu"_

_"Pertanyaanmu itu yang gak jelas."_

_"Gomen."_

_"Eh?", Jean kaget. "Kenapa minta maaf?"_

_"Tidak apa."_

_"Eren, aku kok yang salah sudah berteriak padamu. Dan..."_

_"Dan apa?"_

_"Mau tidak menemaniku untuk terapi besok? Aku tunggu di halte tadi. Tapi kalau kau terlambat, kau akan kuhukum."_

_"Kan kau yang membuatku menunggu terus."_

_"Hei, pokoknya setelah sembuh, Ayo bertarung bersama kembali. Aku akan mengejarmu." _

_"Tentu saja."_

_Mereka pun saling mengaitkan tangan mereka. _

_..._

_HBD YA NUNUTTTTTTTT..HBD YA NUNUTT...HBD YA HBD YA HDB YA NUNUT! BUAT NUNUTT, Semoga sukses, sehat dan selalu diberkahi rahmat. Gomen kalo ceritanya kurang bagus. Sukses buat NUNUTTTTT alias poIn alias Fujisaki Fuunnn! Gara-gara dia diriku menjejakkan kaki di fandom ini. Diriku sedang dalam masa-masa UTS. Hohoho. Tanggal ultahmu hari berkabung mahasiswa dan siswa nut. *tossu ama kuas*_

_Dan sebelumnya terimakasih buat _Gia-XY dan Psycho Childish. ^_^

Revieew~


End file.
